


Fellow Losers

by emilyevanston



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Comedy, Discussion of Abortion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Giving Birth, High Risk Pregnancy, Jargon, Oral Sex, Safer Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: When the Losers join forces with MI6 to recover an American diplomat from within drug smuggling ring, Jake falls for their comms expert.  When their relationship threatens the mission, Dana puts everything at risk to set things right.





	1. Defenses

Dana sat behind her equipment scowling.  Her crew had been working this covert mission for over a year now, and suddenly an American diplomat goes missing and they’re forced to take on help from some special operations team with a bunch of ridiculous names from the US Army.  Her team were spies with MI6 for crying out loud, the US Army had no place with them.

Evidenced by the fact that the one called Cougar was trying to hit on Adrienne. Cougar, for fucks sake.  Cougar was going to regret thinking that he was god’s gift to women any second now.

The tall blonde with the most ridiculous fucking beard she’d ever seen came over and went to say something.  Dana pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.  “You might want to warn your idiot friend that he’s about to get punched in the throat.”  She said over him.  

The guy turned around to see what she was talking about, but it was too late.  The stunning, straight from a movie, blond goddess that was Adrienne had suddenly snapped punching Cougar straight in the windpipe.  He doubled over gasping for breath.  Adrienne stood up and walked off.

“You might want to teach your team about respecting boundaries.”  Hiren, her team leader said addressing their team leader.  

Her team consisted of four people.  Hiren, the group leader.  He was a man in his mid-forties, born in India but sent to all the best English Private schools.  He spoke with a clipped upper class English accent, and remained calm at all times.  Adrienne, in her early thirties, blond, thin and beautiful.  Just what you want from a female spy.  Men wanted her, women want to be her, and all that nonsense.  She was amazing and Dana worshiped her.  Adrienne didn’t take shit from anyone.  James, who basically looked like every single good looking English spy from every spy film you could think of.  Dark hair, light eyes.  As gay as a person could be.  Adrienne and James were playing the role of a married couple.  Adrienne being the cheating wife. Temping the leader of the drug and child prostitution ring that had been running out of the Spanish mansion they had been staking out for the better part of a year.  James and Adrienne had both grown up with the best education, and were recruited by MI6 for their intelligence and looks.  

And then there was Dana.  Dana who was small, with dark hair and olive complexion.  Dana who spoke with a thick Brummie accent.  Dana who had somehow got through her public schooling in Birmingham with grades that had put her in the top 1% of students in the United Kingdom.  Dana who had been given a full scholarship and special classes in her Engineering and Computer Science degree at Oxford.  Who had graduated with high honours and a University medal.  Who had been recruited by MI6 in the parking lot just after she’d graduated.  She was in charge of comms and tech.  She excelled at it.  Yet somehow, she still always felt completely out of place.

“Yeah, Cougs. Keep it in your pants!”  The blond guy shouted doubling over in laughter.  Dana glared at him.

He turned back to her and went to speak again, but she held out her hand to shush him.

“Dana, are you there my little cockney chimney sweep?”  James’ voice said coming through her headset.  

“I’ve got you.” Dana answered.

“Do you think I’ve gotten enough footage for our special guests yet?  I’m not sure I can keep wandering around the estate without them getting suspicious.”  

“Fuck ‘em if you don’t.  Your job’s to stay friends with those guys, not baby these knobs, innit?”

“Well alright then, darling.  I’ll head back soon.”

The communication ended.

“What’s the report?”  Hiren asked.

“He’ll be heading back soon.”  Dana said.  She turned to the blond.  “Now, you. What do you want?”

He stumbled back a little.  “Oh … um … I’m Jensen.”

“That’s the answer to a question I didn’t ask.  What do you want?”  She snapped.

He looked slightly panicked and looked over to his friends.  They had started laughing at him.  “What’s your name?”

“Did you like the look of the throat punch your friend got?  Because I can assure you, I’m also quite good at giving them.  Not just the throat either.  I can pull of a pretty decent cock punch too.”  Dana said, and she turned back to her equipment.

Jensen blinked at her, and looked over at the others.

Hiren sighed. “Dana, be hospitable to our guest, please.  He’s just trying to do his job.”  

Dana groaned and rolled her eyes.  She turned her chair back to Jensen.  “Fine. Seriously, what do you want?”

Jensen opened his mouth and then closed it again.  He looked back at Pooch who was still laughing, and then turned to Dana again.  “I’m Jensen.”  

Dana groaned.  “You already said that.”

“I’m – I’m comms too.”  he stuttered.

“Obviously you are.  Very good at communicating aren’t ya, love.”  She was starting to take pity on him though.  He was just so flipping awkward.  “Sit down then.   Do you want me to show you the system?”

He sat down in the rolling chair next to her and spun around in it.  “No, I know the system.”  He reached out to touch something and she slapped his hand.

“Don’t touch the equipment.”  Dana snapped.  

Clay stood.  “We’ve all had our fun and games.  But I’d like to remind you that we’re here to do our job.  Hiren, tell your people to cooperate, and we can get our job done and we’ll be out of your hair.”

“He’s right, Dana.   You need to let the man do his job.”  

Dana groaned. “Fine!  Fine.  Sorry, I’m so defensive.  Help yourself.”  She rolled back away from her equipment and watched Jensen paw over it.

“Wow, this is seriously impressive.”  He said.  “Were the feedback relays your idea?”

“Yes.  It takes some pressure off the system and we can have more things running at the same time.  Never miss anything.”

“I bet if you rerouted this away from the mainframe you’d get a clearer image.” He went to touch it and she slapped his hand again, this time he returned the slap, which was returned again, and so on, so they were fighting like a couple of small children.  

“I already tried that, it fried the motherboard and I don’t have a spare so you can fuck everything up.”  Dana cried while they kept hitting each other.  

Jensen dropped his hands and opened up the case to the computer.  “You already tried? You are something else.  What have you got in here.”  

Dana felt herself blush.  It had been a while since she’d received a compliment for what she did.   The others knew nothing about computers or any kind of technology for that matter.   They just assumed what she did was easy if you knew what you were doing, and they were the ones that had the hard job.  

He tapped on the edge of the case with a pen.  “See, here’s your problem, that ASUS is shit.  I have something  _way_  better in our truck.  I’ll go swap it out.”

He went to stand and Dana grabbed his hand.   “You could at least wait until James is back.”

“But I am back, darling,”  James said, closing the door behind him.   “What’s this?  Found yourself a new beau?”

Dana looked down at her hand and let go of Jensen.  “Hardly.  You’re the only man for me.  You know that.”

James laughed.  “That is true for so many, darling.  Have you got the video?  We should do a brief.”  

Dana nodded and pulled a USB thumb drive from the computer and took it over to the TV, playing the footage she’d edited together of James survey of the building.  Adrienne returned to the room as Dana was setting up, and sat down on the sofa.  Dana sat beside her, and Jensen came and squeezed himself in the tiny gap that was left between Dana and the arm of the chair. Dana elbowed him, and he elbowed her back.  

“Children, do  you mind?”  Adrienne groaned.  She glanced sideways at Pooch, who raised an eyebrow at her, some unspoken piece of information passing between them.  

James went through the footage for everyone, told them the key targets, about a party that was coming up in a month which would be the best time to move, and about how he’d organized a meeting with Clay and the organizations head under the premise that he was interested in entering the business.  

The talk wrapped up and everyone just hung about talking.  Adrienne’s phone started buzzing with text. She rolled her eyes.  “Your friend is texting me, James.  Wants me to send him a photo of my pussy.”  

“Charming,”  James said rolling his eyes.  “If it wasn’t bad enough he was sleeping with my wife, now he’s getting you to send nudes while we’re at home together.”  

“You go take one of yours, Dana.  Let’s see if he can tell.”  Adrienne laughed.

“Ugh, no.  I don’t think so.  Just get a photo off the Internet.”  Dana grimaced.

“Do you really fuck the guy?”  Pooch asked with a mixture of excitement and disgust.

“I do what I have to do to get the job done.  In this case, the fellow thinks I’m a fucking moron and keeps talking about meetings and drops and naming names while I’m around because he thinks I’m too dumb to know what he’s talking about.  He wouldn’t let me do that if I didn’t let him screw me.”

“Wow, being a spy is messed up,” Jensen said.

“You’re telling me.”  Adrienne sighed.

Dana got up.  “I’m going to my room to watch Game of Thrones because you all suck and won’t let me watch it out here.”   She stretched and yawned, he shirt lifting and showing her belly button.  “Dana out.”

She wandered down to her room and turned the TV and putting on her show.  There was a knock at the door.   She opened it to find Jensen standing there awkwardly.

“Um, do you think I could … er … watch with you.  I just really like it too.”  Jensen mumbled.  

She’d really thrown him by acting like such a bitch.  Maybe she’d been too harsh, but she was so used to men in her line of work, and even way back in university, just assuming that because she was a woman it was okay to start hitting on her.  It made her so angry that she was always having to shut people down.

She assessed Jensen, wondering if it was genuine or just him trying to find an opening to hit on her again.  “What house are you?”  She asked.

Jensen laughed.  “Originally Stark, but I’ve switched to Targaryen.  Dany kicks ass.”

Dana stepped out of the doorway and gestured for him to enter.  He bounced through the door and she shut it behind him.

Dana lay face down on the bed facing the tv, and Jensen sat perched on the end of the bed.  As the episode moved on they both shifted several times as they got more comfortable being around each other so they were sitting upright against the bed head, their faces were both in a sheer state of shock from what had just happened on the screen. Jensen’s mouth was hanging open.  Dana was covering her mouth with both her hands, tears streaming down her face.

The credits played silently and they both turned to each other.  

“Rob!” Dana squeaked.

“Oh my god!  What?  I can’t even …”  

Dana fell into Jensen’s chest and started sobbing.   His eyes darted around the room, unsure what he was supposed to do.  He slowly wrapped his arms around her and patted her awkwardly on the back.

The two then sat up for hours talking about the show.  

“Hey, sorry I was such a bitch to you earlier,”  Dana said.

Jensen laughed.  “Yeah, what the fuck was that about?”

Dana sighed.  “As a girl, doing the job I do, men seem to think I’m here for them to have sex with, and not, you know to do my job.  I’m defensive about it.  But let’s be honest, you were going to hit on me weren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Jensen said, dragging the word out for four beats.  “Does it help that I suck at hitting on women?  You would have turned me down anyway.”

Dana snorted.  “Oh yeah, right.  I don’t believe that for a bleedin’ minute.  Look at you.”  She touched his well-defined chest to illustrate her point.

Jensen laughed.  “Want me to show you?”

“Go on then.”

Jensen sat up straight and glanced around Dana’s room.  “So, uh, I like your accent.”

Dana fell back onto the bed laughing.  “Oh god!  You’re right.  That was horrible.”

“You hit on me then.  Let’s see what you’ve got.”  Jensen laughed.

“Oh, smooth.  Trying to get me to do the work for you.”

Jensen looked confused for a second, and Dana realized that hadn’t even occurred to him.  He really was terrible with women.  

“Okay then.”  She sat up and moved so she was pressed against Jensen’s side.  The side of her left breast touching his arm.  She took off her glasses and shook her hair out.  “Hey, Jensen.”  She breathed, her breath tickling his neck.  “Want to have sex?”

Jensen’s eyes went wide and he pulled back away from her falling off the bed, and hitting his head on the wall.  

“Oh shit.  Are you alright?”  Dana said jumping from the bed and helping Jensen back up.

“What the fuck?  That wasn’t fair.”  

“So it would have worked?”  Dana laughed.

“Would have?  I’m still hoping you were serious.”

* * *

Over the three weeks, Jensen and Dana grew closer.  They spent all their time together.  Partly because they had to.  They were both the comms expert after all, but when everyone was off duty, they were inseparable.  Dana couldn’t believe how much they had in common, and how well they got along.  She generally hated everyone.  She only really allowed herself to be open to liking the people on her team because she had to spend a year living with them.  With Jensen though, it just came naturally, like they’d grown up together.  Even though he was so very American, and she was so very English.  They had the same dirty sense of humor.  They were both quite nerdy.  They both really liked kids.  It wasn’t a romantic thing.  It was almost like they had immediately started seeing each other as siblings the day after their first meeting.

Dana would notice Pooch and Adrienne with their heads together watching them and laughing from time to time.  She wondered what they were up to.

Exactly three weeks from the date they had first met, Jensen and Dana were waiting on everyone else to get back.  Pooch, Cougar, and Hiren were staking out the outside of the compound while the rest were inside making friends and generally getting an idea of what needed to be done to extract the American diplomats.  Normally this kind of thing was boring.  She wasn’t really needed, but she had to monitor things just in case.   With Jensen messing around it wasn’t the chore it normally was.  

Hiren’s voice came in over the comms.  “Alright, they’re out.  You can go off comms.”  

Jensen and Dana pulled their headsets off as one.  “Game of Thrones night?”  Jensen cheered.

“I don’t know if I can watch it after Rob and then Grey Wind.” Dana frowned.

“But you will.”  Jensen grinned, lowering his head and then looking up at her like a puppy wanting a treat.  Dana ruffled his hair.

“Yeah, I will.”

They stayed up and waited for everyone to get back and then headed into Dana’s room.  She put on the show and they lay down next to each other.  After the show they just left the TV on, half watching it.

Dana woke the next morning and looked over at Jensen.  She pushed him, and he rolled over onto her, his hand landing on her breast and squeezing it.  She shoved him again.  “Jensen, wake up.”

He opened his eyes and smiled at her.  “Good morning.  We must have fallen asleep watching that dumb game show.”  He said sleepily.  

“Jensen,”  Dana said, looking down at her chest.

His eyes followed hers downwards, and when they fell on her chest, he yelped and pulled his hand away.  “I was grabbing your tit!”

“I know you were.”

“Oh my god!  Dana!  I’m sorry!  Please don’t punch me in the dick!”  He scrambled away from her.

Dana started laughing.  “Jensen, calm down.  I’m not going to punch you in the dick.”

“Oh good.   Because you said … before … when you thought I was hitting on you …”

“And I would have then.  God, if you’d grabbed my tit then, you would have gotten such a dick punch.  But you were asleep.  You get one free unconscious tit grab, no consequences.”

Jensen stood, and backed towards the door cupping himself like he expected her to change her mind.  “I’ll just go.  I’m sorry.”

“Jensen, wait!”  Dana cried.  He paused at the door watching her.  “Is that why you haven’t made any moves on me?  Because you thought I’d hit you?”

“Yeah. Pretty much.  I really like my dick.”  Jensen shrugged. “I thought if you were interested you’d say something to me.”

“Bollocks.”  Dana cursed under her breath.  “I’m such a fucking idiot.”

Jensen started backing towards the door again.

“Jensen!”  Dana snapped.

“What?  I’m just trying to get out of here in one piece, woman!”

“Come over here and kiss me already, you bloody idiot.”

He stood blinking at her.  “I – what – you – we …”  He stammered.

Dana stood and walked over to him, she stopped so her body was less than an inch from his, looking up at him.  

“Would you like us to be more than friends?”  She asked.

“I – but – you said …”

“Jensen!”  She snapped.  “Would you like to be more than friends?  Yes or no?”

“Yes?”  

“Why was that a question?”

“I don’t know?”

She groaned and banged her head against his chest.

“Jensen.  If you want us to be more than friends, kiss me right now.  If not - don’t.”

He cupped himself more tightly in case it was a trap and leaned in towards her, his lips puckered, pecked her on the cheek, then pulled back sharply hunched and ready to be hit.  She grabbed his collar and pulled him back towards her kissing him fiercely.  He stumbled backward and she pushed him against the wall.  His head hit the plaster and he winced.  He raised his hands like he was having a gun pointed at him and then hovered them over her shoulders.  Slowly, like he was expecting things to go wrong any second, he lowered his hands and put them on her back.

Dana pulled him from the wall and pushed him back on the bed climbing on top of him straddling his hips.  Her hands ran up under his shirt, pushing the fabric up exposing his toned abdominals.  

“Dana, is this really happening?”  Jensen asked.  He was still completely thrown by the proceedings.  

“You don’t want it to?”  

“No, I do.  I just thought …”  

Dana laughed.  “We were both idiots, Jake.  Don’t worry about it.” She bent over him and kissed him again.  This time he returned it properly, his tongue dipping into her mouth, wrestling with hers.

“You called me Jake.”  He said when she broke their kiss again, sitting up and pulling her shirt off.   His hands went to her breasts almost subconsciously, like they belonged there, and they were just returning home.

“No, I didn’t.  Shut up, Jensen.”  

He laughed.   “You did!  You used my first name!  You love me.”

She pushed his shirt up and he helped her to remove it.  “This is strictly professional.”  Dana giggled.  She started trailing kissing down his neck.  “Jake, how are you so bleedin’ fit?”  

He took hold of her waist and then roll her over so he was pressed on top of her.  She could feel his erection pushing against her crotch.  

“How far do you want to go?”  He asked.

Dana ground against him, her hands slid along his torso.  “Do you have protection?”  

Jensen shook his head.  “I wasn’t really expecting to get laid while I was here.”

“Yeah, me either.  It’s been  _forever_.”  She traced a finger along his jaw.  “Reciprocal oral?”

Jensen laughed.  “Awesome!”  

Jensen began to pepper kisses along Dana’s collarbone.  He fumbled with her bra.  Dana considered helping him, but as he got more frustrated, she found it more and more funny.

“What the fuck?  Is this thing locked on?”  Jensen cursed.  He sat up and pulled Dana up with him, crawling behind her.  She sat on the bed, her body shaking with silent laughter.

Even sitting behind her he was having trouble unhooking it.  “Stop laughing at me, Dana.”  He whined.  

Dana turned on him and pushed him backward.  Unhooking her bra she threw it across the room and unfastened his fly pulling his jeans and underwear from him.  Sitting in between his legs, she languidly stroked his cock, admiring his body.  His well-defined muscles, the perfect amount of body hair that thinned out as it approached his crotch, forming a trail to his thick, veined cock.  

“You’re very pretty, Jensen.”  She said.

“Shut up.  You are.”

She began trailing kisses down his body, but he grabbed her rolling her over again.  He dived on one breast with his mouth, his tongue swirled over her areola, and he grazed his teeth over her nipple. She hummed and arched her back, pushing against him.  His hand pushed into the waistband of her sweats and stroked her pussy through the fabric of her panties.  Her wetness had soaked through the material. He released her nipple and pulled her pants free.  

He pushed two of his fingers between her folds and circled them over her clit.  She gasped loudly and bucked against his hand.  “Holy shit, Dana.  You’re so fucking wet.  I bet you … I … you’ve got … shit.”

Dana started giggling.  “What the hell was that?”

Jensen shook his head.  “I was going to say something dirty, and then I got embarrassed.”  
“Just eat me our already.”  Dana laughed.

Jensen saluted.  “Yes, ma'am.”  He ducked his head between her legs and he pushed his nose up against her crevice, breathing her in. His tongue slipped between her fold and he lapped upwards from her entrance to her clit.  A satisfied sigh escaped his lips as he did. He enjoyed the taste of her.  He used the point of his tongue to apply pressure on her clit, and she gasped, gripping at his hair.  He pushed two fingers inside of her and began working them in and out as he focused on her clit.  

Dana felt like she was on fire.  Her skin was flushed and it prickled all over.  She could feel sweat beading on her as she arched and squirmed under Jensen’s ministrations.  His fingers hooked inside of her, and as they moved around they hit her g-spot and she cried out suddenly.  She had to fight the sudden urge to close her legs.  

“Oh fuck, Jake.  Right there.”  She moaned, thrusting her hips forward.  Jensen focused his attention on that sweet spot.  He inserted a third finger, stretching her out.  He licked and nibbled on her clit, and she came undone.  Her orgasm tore through her, she writhed and bucked under him, crying out.  

He slowly stroked her as she came down.  She shuddered.

“My turn now?”  Jensen asked hopefully.

“Nah, I’ve changed my mind.”

Jensen frowned.   “Oh, okay.”  
Dana cracked up laughing.  “Oh my god, I was kidding.”  She sat up and moved in front of him.  “I like that you just accepted that.  I seriously can’t believe how badly I misjudged you when we met.  Stand up.”

Jensen jumped up and bounced around on the balls of his feet.  Dana scooted so she was at the end of the bed and pulled him towards her. She took his cock in her hand and rolled it over its head, coating it with pre-ejaculate.  She opened her mouth and teased him with her tongue, just barely touching his member with it.   He groaned and thrust forward, but she moved away from him.

“Dana.”  He moaned, balling his fist into her hair.  

“What?”  She asked, her hot breath teasing his taut skin.

“Stop fucking with me.”

“Aw, Jenson.   Am I begin a cock tease?  Ask me nicely.”  She purred.

“Dana.”  He whined.

“Ask me, Jensen.”

Jensen groaned and shifted awkwardly.   “Please, can you suck my dick, Dana?”

She grinned up and him and plunged his cock into her mouth, immediately deep throating him.  He jerked and groaned loudly as his cock hit the back of her throat.  

“Oh fuck.”  

Dana smiled around him and then went to work on his member.  She would run her tongue up his length, tracing it along the veins and ridges.  She’d use her hand to stroke him while she massaged the head of his cock with her lips.  She bobbed her head up and down taking him deeper into her each time, before pulling away completely.  

When she began to maintain eye contact with him as she rolled her tongue down his shaft, he began to lose control.  He started panting, and he would thrust his hips forward.  Low guttural moans would escape from his lips.  Dana began deep throating him again continuing to keep eye contact with him.

“Fuck, Dana.  I’m gonna come.”  He moaned.

She pulled back, and stroked him to completion, he came on her chest.  

“Oh shit.  Sorry.  Fuck.  Sorry, Dana.”  He yelped jumping away from her and looking for something to clean her up with.  

She laughed and grabbed her dirty shirt from the floor, and used it to wipe herself clean.

“What are you sorry for?  It was me who did it.”  

She got to her feet and Jensen pulled her to him, kissing her.  She could taste herself on his lips.  “That was awesome, Dana.”

She grinned at him.  “Yeah, I liked it too.   We should probably get dressed though.  It’s late.  They’re all going to be out there.”

Dana pulled on some pajamas while Jensen redressed in the clothes he had on last night.

She was about to open her bedroom door when Jensen took her hand. “Hey, Dana.  What are we now?  Are you my girlfriend?”  

She squeezed his hand.  “I dunno.  It’s kind of hard to have a boyfriend when you’re a spy.  People aren’t supposed to know that about you.  And I’m on a mission.  I’ve got to just be here until it’s done.  I don’t know if you want to get into that, Jensen.”  

“Could you be my girlfriend while I’m here at least?”  

Dana laughed.  “Yeah, okay.  Look, I’m starving.  Let’s go get breakfast.”

They walked out into the kitchen together, as they stepped into the room a huge cheer broke out.  “About time, Dana.”  Adrienne teased.

Dana covered her face and spun around to leave the room again, but Jensen caught her and turned her back around.

Pooch had approached them.  “Oh yeah, Jensen.  Finally hit that.” He raised his hand for a high five.  

“If you high five him, that is  _never_  happening again, just so you know,”  Dana muttered as Jensen began to raise his hand. She walked off on him and started making a coffee.  

Jensen lowered his hand and followed her.  As he passed Pooch he held his hand out behind his back, and Pooch slapped it.


	2. The Long Game

Jake Jensen is an annoying boyfriend.  Really, really annoying.  Dana hated it.  She hated it so much she wanted to slap him.  He is clingy.  He follows her around from room to room like a lost puppy.  If they are separated for any length of time as soon as he sees her again he’ll be all over her when they’re back together.  He uses stupid pet names.  Pookie is the worst, but he also uses sweetie, pumpkin, honey, peanut.  Sometimes he will just string a bunch of cutesy sounding syllables together like bweeboo or squeesquee.  He makes stupid sex jokes to his friends about his girlfriend.  They know he’s talking about her.  They have to work with her.  It’s awkward. Anytime he goes out without her he’ll bring back a weird present that she had no use for.  Usually, it’s kinder surprises.  Dana can’t work it out why kinder surprises.  Is it because they’re illegal in America?  Is it that he can’t decide if he wants to buy her candy or a thing, and this is both?  He’s always touching her.  If they’re within touching distance you can bet some part of Jensen’s body is on Dana’s.  His hand will be on her knee while they’re monitoring comms. He always wants to hold hands.  If she lets him sleep over in her room, which she usually does, he’ll sleep completely draped over her.

Jake Jensen may be an annoying boyfriend, but he is also smart.  Really, really smart. Dana would know too.  She graduated in the top 1% of student’s in the United Kingdom.  She also received a full scholarship to Oxford, where she graduated with honors and a University Medal.  She knows smart.  He doesn’t look smart.  He doesn’t act smart.  He is, however, extremely smart.  Dana loves that when she talks to him she doesn’t have to dumb herself down.  He always knows exactly what she’s talking about.  She can’t remember the last time she has just been able to speak to someone without having to explain herself, and then re-explain herself and then give up trying to get them to understand because they’re never going to.  Not since University in any case. Not only does he understand her, he’s excited about what she talks about.  He is passionate about it.

Jake Jensen may be an annoying boyfriend, but he is also kind.  He loves to hug her. Good hugs that make you feel safe and cared for.  He can tell when she’s pissed about something, and he really truly wants to help fix it.  He will get up before her in the morning and make her breakfast and then bring it to her in bed.  When the team is having a briefing he will pull her feet up onto his lap and rub them.  One night he ran a romantic bath for her using candles and bath oils and they lay together in the water until it turned tepid.

Jake Jensen may be an annoying boyfriend but he is an incredible lover.  Seriously, fucking amazing.  He has stamina, he listens to instruction, he is not afraid to try new things.  He has not once let her go without at least one orgasm.  At least.  If it wasn’t for the fact they actually had a job to do, Dana isn’t sure she’d ever let him leave the bed. Except maybe to switch up the places they were having sex.

Dana was falling in love with him.   It was stupid, they hadn’t even known each other a month, and she’d agreed to be his temporary girlfriend less than a week ago. She’d never let herself get close to a man like this before.  Normally, she was the love them and leave them type.  She didn’t have time for relationships, and men pissed her off.  Jensen was different.  He shouldn’t be.  You wouldn’t be able to tell by looking at him.  You probably couldn’t tell by watching him.  Spend some time with him though, really leave your mind open, and he was basically an awkward, excitable puppy.  She was falling for him, and in a few days he was going to be gone, and she’d miss him.  There was nothing she could do about it.

They were sitting behind her comms equipment monitoring what was happening with the others.  Nothing was happening with the others.  Cougar was sitting in his perch quietly, as always.  Watching, as always.  Pooch and Hiren were in a coffee shop down the road, watching the doors to the mansion, monitoring who was going in and out.  James, Arienne, Clay, and Aisha were inside, making friends with the assholes they were trying bust.  In two days there was a party, they were planning on using the party as a cover to extract an American Ambassador. Assuming that went to plan, then these American Black Ops that had been working with them for the past month, fucking up their own operation, risking all their work, would be gone.  She hated them coming and now she was going to hate them leaving.  

Right now though they were bored.  Dana had her foot in Jensen’s lap.  He was painting her toenails.  Dana had maybe painted her toenails twice in her life. She would occasionally do her fingernails.  Toes just seemed too much effort considering she wore closed toes shoes exclusively.  The act of him doing it was so intimate and caring.  She loved it. Not that she’d admit that to Jensen.

“You hacked both their phones remotely?”  Jensen laughed.  “That is some impressive espionage.”

Dana nodded, her face hurt from smiling so much.  “Yeah, and I changed their contact details so that my name was their numbers.  I sent a text from the Jeremy guy saying how horny I was.  They start sexting each other. It seriously took an hour before they realized they were both men.  I couldn’t bloody believe it.  I think they both said they were stroking their cocks four bleeding times before they realized they both had one.”  

Jensen rocked back on his chair laughing.  “I can’t believe you used all the tools that the British Government has available to troll two guys.”

“Well, maybe they shouldn’t send women they have only just met unsolicited dick pics.”  

Jensen applied one last dab of polish to Dana’s pinky toe and tapped the bottom of her foot.  “That foot’s done.  Give me the other one.”  She switched feet for him.  “So, do you want to get dick pics for me?”

“I don’t need them, do I?  Your dick is readily available for me, innit?”  She pushed her toes against the bulge in his jeans.

“I meant after I leave, dummy,”  Jensen said, running his thumb up the bridge of her foot.  She squealed and tried to yank her leg away, but he held onto her ankle.

“Don’t tickle me, Jensen you prick.”  

“Oh Pookie, don’t ya like tickles?”  He dragged her chair over to him, and started tickling her sides, she squirmed and tried to hit him which threw them both off balance and they fell on the floor.  

He didn’t ease up though, digging his fingers into her sides, running them up her ribs, and under her arms.

“Stop it!” She squealed.  

He pinned her to the ground and blew a raspberry on her neck.

“Jensen, seriously.  I am highly combat trained, please don’t make me knock you out.”  

He stopped ticking her but kept her pinned to the ground rubbing his face against her neck.  “You think you can take me?”  He teased.  

“I know I can take you because you’ll hold back.”  

“Sweetie.  So trusting.”  He started kissing along her throat.  “You’re so tiny.  Even if I did hold back, I’m black ops, baby.”

Dana sighed and threw her elbow out connecting with his neck.  He was taken by surprise, and as he jumped back, she used his size to flip him over her head, where she landed on top of him, using her legs to put him in a headlock.  

“Holy shit, Dana! That was fucking hot.”  He spluttered.  “I kind of like how we’ve ended up too.  I can work with this.”  He walked his fingers up her thighs to the fly of her shorts.

“Bloody hell, Jensen.  We’re on duty.”

He fiddled with the button on her shorts.  “They don’t really need us.  It’s being recorded.  It’s just another dumb, play nice re-con thing.  All we do is sit here twiddling our thumbs.”

Dana frowned down at him.  She got up, adjusting her headset, and scanned the channels.  Everyone was quiet.  She could hear the four people inside making small talk.  The video that matched it just showed a group of people milling in a large room drinking cocktails.  It was two in the afternoon.  Dana rolled her eyes.

She pressed the transmit button “Dana checking in.  Anything to report?”

There was a pause and then the pop on one of the other mics going live.  “I’ve drunk about eight cups of coffee now, and I need to piss something fierce.” Pooch’s voice said over the comm link.

“Thanks for sharing,”  Dana replied.  “Cougar?”

“Nada.”  

She pulled her headset off, placed it on the console and put a bare foot on Jensen’s chest.  “Okay.  We better be quick though.”

Jensen’s eyes lit up.  He took her foot and start placing kisses up her leg, starting at the ankle.  “You know that’s not how I do.”

Dana laughed.  “Oh yeah, that’s right.  You only do  _super_  quick.”

“Oh ho ho!” Jensen scoffed.  “You’re going to pay for that.  Get down here.”

She jumped on him, landing so she was on her knees, straddling his waist.  He made an oof sound when she collided with him, but he immediately rolled her over, kissing her forcefully.

Dana grabbed the hem of Jensen’s shirt tugging it up.  He wrestled her hands away from him pinning them above her head.  

“Hands to yourself, woman!  I’m in charge here.”

Dana’s eyes went wide with shock.  “Jake!  What the hell?”

“Oh shit.  Sorry, Dana.  I just – I thought …”  He sheepishly ran his hand through his hair.

Dana licked her lips.  “No, it was good.  Take charge, Jensen.”

A smirk crept over Jensen’s lips. He pulled her shirt up over her head when the material was bunched around her forearms, he twisted it, using it as a tie, binding her arms together.  

Pale hands pressed against her throat, sliding down to her breast.  His fingers caught in her bra and he yanked it down, exposing the brown buds of her nipples.  He palmed them, roughly squeezing her flesh.  

“Bloody hell, Jensen.”  She moaned arching towards him.  “What’s gotten into you?”  

“I’m taking care of my woman!”  He shouted.  

Dana laughed. “Keep it up, baby.”

Jensen grinned and scooped her up so she was sitting straddling his lap.  He grabbed the shirt binding her hands together by one hand and pressed the other into the middle of her back.  “You called me baby.”  He purred as he kissed her down her neck.  

“No, I didn’t. Shut up, Jensen.”  

“Yes, you did. My little kitten finally gave me a pet name.”

She went to argue with him, but he took her nipple into his mouth, and all she could manage was a strangled whine.  Her hips bucked, grinding against his.  She could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against her.  The friction she created between them, paired with Jensen’s attention to her breasts sent shock waves through her.  Her skin prickled, and she could feel herself getting wet.  She wanted to take time with this, explore this new side of Jake she hadn’t seen before, but they didn’t have time for that.  They were on the clock.   This had to be quick.

“Jake.”  She breathed.  “Jake.  Please fuck me, baby.”

He guided her back onto the floor and dragged her shorts down.  Slowly he began trailing kisses down her leg.  At the thighs they became bites. She shuddered, hooking a leg over his shoulder.

“Jake, we don’t have time for this.”  

He laughed, pulled off his shirt and dropped his shorts.  Dana watched him slowly run his hand up and down his cock, a stupid smile spread over his face. He dug in the pocket of his discarded shorts, pulling a condom out of his wallet.  He sheathed himself and then continued to slowly pump his cock up and down.  She wanted to jump him, push him back on the floor and ride him.  That would be what she normally did though, so she let him tease her.  He positioned himself between her legs on his knees, his cock pressed against her wetness, and he slammed into her. She cried out in shock.  Normally that would have caused him to back off an apologize. Now it spurred him on.  

With every thrust, Dana came undone.  She thrashed beneath him as he drove into her again and again.  His face was set in a state of grim determination. He was on a mission.  Sweat beaded on his brow, a drop ran down over his collarbone, and down the ridge of his pectoral muscles. Watching it made Dana long to taste him.  She whimpered and tried pushing herself up.  Jensen let her legs fall and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her on top of him, so they sitting up, pressed together.  

“Fuck, Jensen.” Dana moaned, pressing her face into his neck.  She ran her tongue along his skin, savoring the salty taste.  

She rode him. Rocking against him, bouncing up and down.  He held her wrists behind her back with one hand the other pressed against the small of her back.

He groaned.  “I’m close, Dana.  Tell me what you need.”

“Just – hold on – a little – longer.”  She panted.  

He lay back on the ground, letting her take over, using his fingers on her clit.  She could feel her orgasm sitting right there.  She clenched, bearing down on his cock and it broke, crashing down over her.  Jensen allowed himself to let go, his hips jerked and he came, thrust deep inside of her.  

Dana collapsed on top of him and they both started giggling.

“Untie my hands, Jensen.  We better check in.”  

Jensen went to unbind the shirt from her arms when the front door burst open.

“Jensen!  Where you at!  The shit has hit the fan!”  Pooch shouted charging into the room.  He stepped around the corner and his eyes went wide. “What the fuck?”

Jensen and Dana scrambled for their clothes.  Dana started chanting fuck under her breath.

“What’s going on?”  Jensen asked.  

Pooch had turned away from them.  “The dealer’s security stumbled on Cougs.  They grabbed everyone.  You were supposed to be monitoring it.  What the fuck, dude?”

Dana jumped up, pulling on her shorts.  “Fuck, fuck, fuck.  We’re going to get disavowed.  We’ve fucked everything! Fuck!”  

“Yeah, you have,” Pooch shouted.  “How fucking reckless can you be?”  

Jensen stood up and stepped in front of Dana.  “Back off, man.  This wasn’t her fault.”

Hiren stepped through the door.  He was seething.  “What happened with you two? Where were you.”

“Hiren, I’m sorry.   We only stepped away from comms for a few minutes.”  Dana squeaked.  Pooch started laughing.

“Do you think this is funny?  This has ruined our whole operation!  We have people whose lives are at risk!”  Hiren snapped turning to Pooch.  “We need to contact control, find our next move.”

Pooch stepped forward.  “With all due respect, we’ve tried the spy way.  It failed.  We’re doing things the army way.”


	3. The Offense

Shit had well and truly hit the fan.  Dana and Jensen had gone off to fuck and they’d come back and most of their crew had been taken.  All that was left was Jensen and Pooch from the US Black ops and Dana and Hiren from MI6.  Pooch was wired.  All he wanted to do was go in guns blazing get his people back.  Given the fact that Dana is pretty sure she’s getting disavowed after this, she’s pretty supportive of the idea.

“We all need to calm down and look at this rationally.”  Hiren says, trying to calm the situation.  “We call for back up.  Go in with more than just the four of us.  Maybe we can salvage this thing.”

“Fuck that shit!” Pooch yells. “They have my boys and I’m getting them back now.”

Jensen shifts back and forth between his feet in agitation.  “Hey, hey, hey!  Maybe we should … I dunno.  Think for one second.”

Dana shoves past them marching down the hall.  “Pooch!”  She calls when she realises no one has followed her.  He skips down the hall after her.

“Whattaya got, Hiranthi?”  He asks, catching up to her.

They step into the bedroom normally occupied by James.  She heads straight to the wall on the far side of the room and opens up the panel where she knows the retina scan is hidden.  “Redemption?”

The wall opens up displaying a large array of weaponry.  

Pooch moans.  “I see why Jensen likes you so much.”

Jensen and Hiren appear in the doorway.

“Oh you dirty little bitch,”  Jensen growls.  

Dana turns on him mouth agape but he just walks past her picking up the Desert Eagle and holding it against his cheek.  

“You come to daddy.”  He purrs.

Dana grabs a hip holster and starts buckling around her waist.

“Dana, really. You need to think about this for one second.”  Hiren said, grabbing her shoulders and standing over her.

“Hiren, I fucked up.  Really badly.  You think the agency is going to forgive that? I’m out.  The only way to redeem this for the rest of you is to go in and get them out, and maybe find that bloody ambassador they’re looking for.  If we fuck up their shit enough maybe we can slow down the operation enough for a different team to infiltrate it.  It’s all we can do innit?”

Hiren sighed. “There’s only four of us.”

“Yeah, but look at us?”  Jensen grins posing with his handgun.  Dana suddenly isn’t so sure this is the best idea she’s ever had.

* * *

The four walk up the street towards the mansion where their friends are being held.  Dana takes the lead.  The three men who all are at least eight inches taller than her follow behind.  She’s the leader now. They have not questioned it since leaving the apartment building.

“So we’re just going in guns blazing?”  Pooch asks.

“How many times do I have to go over this?  I use this …”  She holds up an electromagnetic pulse generator.  “To knock out all their systems.  Then yes, we take them out.  We hope they try and use the others as some kind of bargaining chips, which I’m sure they will once they all start dropping dead.  Then we get them the hell out of there.”

“If they don’t?”  Hiren asks, still skeptical of the plan, but outrageously outvoted.

“They’re as good as dead if we don’t go in there.  Won’t be any worse off, will we?”

Jensen skips up beside Dana and puts his arm around her.  “I am so turned on right now.  You also kinda look like Lara Croft.  Which is  _hot!_ ”

“Keep it in your pants, Jensen.  Let’s get through this first.”

“I’m holding you to that.”  He smirks pushing his glasses back up his nose.

“The police  _will_  get called,”  Hiren interjects.

“Good.  They can draw some fire.”  Dana snaps.

“I called in back up anyway.”  Pooch adds. “They will be delayed, but they’ll get here before the policía do.”

They arrive at the gate the four of them standing in front of it mentally preparing themselves for what’s about to go down.  A security guard steps out of the gatehouse and approaches them.

“¿Cómo Puedo ayudarte?”  He asks trying for intimidating.  

Dana pulls her gun out of holster and fires hitting the guard in the head.  He drops before he was aware of what was happening.  “No gracias.”  Dana says simply. People in the street scattered.

Pooch jumps up and down.   “Oh ho ho ho!  Jensen, your girl is  _cold!_ ’

Dana ignores him holding up the EMP Transmitter and pressing the button. The lock on the gate fails and it swings open.  

They push their visors in place.  Jensen and Dana have set them to overlay the feed from the cameras MI6 had placed in and around the building so that the feed from the nearest three cameras would display for them giving them an idea where people are.  

“Let’s rock and roll!”  Jensen yells and they run through the gate.  More security come tearing around the corner, they are quickly taken out by Pooch  They reach the door and Hiren kicks through it.  

“Pooch, head towards the East wing.  Lay explosives on the way.  I’ll take the West Wing.  You two, get down to the basement.  It’s the only part of the building we haven’t already infiltrated, it might have the last piece of the puzzle we’ve been looking for.”

“Don’t stop to get busy on the way,”  Pooch yells to them as he runs towards the exit on the east.  

Dana and Jensen find the stairs down taking out people as they pass them. They run down the hall checking any room they pass.  It feels way too quiet down here.  They both feel it, and stay silent.  

The fifth door down is a huge metal one with an electronic lock. They peer through the thick glass panel.  It was full of servers.  

“Jackpot.”  Jensen grins.

Dana looks at the lock.  “If I EMP this is will fry everything and that door will lock down.”

Jensen cracked his knuckles.  “It’s cool, sweetie. I’ve got this.  Why don’t you keep looking, maybe some of the others are down here?”

“Okay, stay on comms though.  Love you.”  Dana says.  She starts to move and realizes what just came out of her mouth.

Jensen grabs her arm.  “You what?”

“Fuck, Jake.  I – I didn’t … We’ll talk about it later.”

Jensen pulls Dana to him and kisses her.  Their job just briefly forgotten.

Hiren’s voice crackles over the comms.  “I’ve got Clay and Aisha. We’re moving south.”

Dana pulls away.  “We’ve found a server room.  It’s probably got what we want.  Jensen’s on it, I’m going to finish scanning the floor.”

Dana runs down the hall.  The next two rooms are empty.  In the third she finds Adrienne.  She is tied to a chair, she is gagged and bloody, her clothes torn.  A man is threatening her with pliers.  Dana bursts through the door, gun out.

“Get the fuck away from her.”  She snarls.

The man turns and stumbles back his hands up.  “Who are you?”  He asks.  He has a strong New York accent.

“I’m MI6.  Just like my friend there.  You must be Adam Colridge the missing American Ambassador.  We were here to rescue you.”

“Obviously I don’t need rescuing.  And I have some bad news for you sweetheart.   I’ve got diplomatic immunity.  You can’t arrest me”

Dana laughs.  “Oh love. You are working under some pretty huge misconceptions.  The first being, diplomatic immunity covering you for human and drug trafficking.  Are you a complete idiot?”

Colridge takes another step back.  Adrienne is watching them, her mouth is taped and her eyes are wide.  “Okay, so arrest me then,” Colridge says.  

“That’s your second misconception.  I’m not the police.  I don’t give a fuck about taking you in.”  

She fires twice blood sprays both her and Adrienne.  She goes to her friend and starts to free her from her bindings.  

“I’ve got Adrienne.  Found that Ambassador too, he’s dead.”  She says into the comms.

“Fuck!  What happened?”  Clay returns.

“I shot him in the fucking face.”  Dana snaps.

There is silence over the comms.  They’ve accepted her decision for now, but she’ll hear about it later.  

“You alright?”  Dana says, freeing Adrienne from her bonds.

“I’ve had worse,”  Adrienne says stretching.  Dana hands her one of the guns she brought and a spare comms earpiece.  “What happened to you.  You went dead air.”

Dana shakes her head and starts leading Adrienne back to Jensen.  “I’m a bloody idiot.  Nothing ever happened before.  I got distracted.”

There is a crackling on comms.  “The armies here, baby!  They got Coug and James.  Time to blow this Popsicle stand.  Jensen, where you at?”  Pooch asks.

Dana and Adrienne enter the server room as Jensen replies.  “Just a little longer.  She’s a feisty minx, but I’ll get her.”

Dana approaches the console peering around Jensen to see what he’s doing. “Need some help?”

“Nah, I got it.  She’s just being a bit temperamental.”  

Dana points at the screen.  “That command line is wrong.”

Jensen smiles down at her and kisses her forehead.  “Thank you, honey.” He grins quickly fixing his mistake.  The data starts uploading the cloud.  

“Let’s go before we go up with the building.”

The three-run as fast as they can out of the building.   There is absolute chaos on the first floor.  People fleeing in all directions. The US Army is indeed on site, arresting whoever they can.  They head out the back and see the others waving them towards a chopper. The helicopter starts taking off as soon as they’re on board.  

“Jensen, what is wrong with you?”  Clay asks, his eyes narrowed.

“Yeah, you’ve  _never_  had a woman get us in trouble, boss.”  Jensen teases.  Cougar leans forward and they fist bump.  Dana hits him.

“What are we going to do with you, Dana?  I can’t believe you would be so reckless.”  James scolds her.  

“I’m so sorry.  I don’t even know what to say.  You guys could have been killed and it was all my fault.”  She feels close to tears.  She can’t even remember the last time she felt like she was going to cry like this before.

Jensen puts a protective arm around her and she snuggles against him.  

* * *

The chopper takes them to a US Army base.  When they are out they are debriefed and the MI6 people are taken to an office and told to wait for instruction.  Dana is in trouble with everyone.  The Army people aren’t concerned about the lapse in concentration.  In fact, they were happy it moved the mission along. However, they are pissed she shot the ambassador.   They didn’t think she had any right to make that judgment call.

Her team is angry that the entire years worth of work has been for nothing.  The data collected by Jensen is good, and it will help, but it isn’t enough.

Dana is terrified that she is going to also face disciplinarian action on top of being disavowed. Everyone is out for her blood.  She sits by herself curled up on the floor in the corner of the room.  Her head on her knees while the other sit around a table muttering under their breath.  She keeps hearing her name, she ignores it.

Jensen bursts into the room with Clay and everyone looks up.  

Clay speaks first.  “We’re taking Dana.”

Hiren laughs.  It is low and sarcastic.  “What makes you think we’ll allow that, old man?”

“It’s in her best interest.  We’re taking her to a safe house.  Jensen’s going to stay with her until this all blows over.  You  _can_  make it blow over right?”  

Jensen approaches Dana offering her his hand.  She takes it and he pulls her to her feet.

There is a noticeable change in the feeling in the room.   Like everyone has collectively given a sigh of relief.  

Hiren stands, shaking Clay’s hand.  “I think we can manage that.”

There are quick hugs, people telling her to take care of herself and Dana is whisked out of the room and bundled into the back of a car with Jensen.  From the car, there is a plane followed by another car. They travel for 12 hours straight without Dana saying anything, but for the whole time, even when she is asleep, she does not let go of Jensen’s hand.

The finally arrive in a remote cabin, surrounded by woods.  It’s in the mountains and snow covers everything.  The car drops them off and drives away.

“Where are we?”  Dana asks breaking the silence.

“Why hello there, Dana.  It’s nice to hear your voice again.  I thought I’d be talking to myself forever.”

“We’re going to be here forever?”  

Jensen laughs.  “No.  A couple of months tops.  Plus, it’s Canada. We aren’t going to be roughing it.”

Dana gives a sigh of relief.  

“Come on, let’s go check it out.  They told me there’s an x-box.”

They go inside and wander around what will be their home for the next few months.  They’re technologically cut off from the world. There are no satellites or phone lines here, but there is a TV, and an x-box and a huge pile of DVD’s and books.  The fridge is stocked, and there is a pile of Canadian Dollars in a drawer.  They walk into the master bedroom, there is the biggest king sized bed Dana has ever seen.

Jensen runs his hand down her back and gives her ass a squeeze. “It’s like our honeymoon.  Because you know, you love me.”

“Shut up, Jensen.  No, I don’t.”

He spins he to face him and starts walking her back towards the bed. “Yes, you do.  You said it.   I heard you.  It’s okay if you do.”

“But look at your dumb face,”  Dana says stroking her palm down his cheek and running her fingers through his beard.

He picks her up and places her on the bed.  “You love my dumb face.”  He hovers his mouth over hers, waiting for her to bridge the gap between them.

“I like it, okay I suppose.”  She breathes and leans into the kiss.  

The kiss is electric.  Like all the shit they’ve been through this past few days has wound up and then sparked through them.  They start scrambling to remove each other’s clothes.  

Dana goes to remove Jensen’s glasses and he takes her by the wrists. “Hey, unlike you and your reading glasses, I need those to see. And I do want to see.”  He grins, waggling his eyebrows.

“Why are you so adorably annoying?”  Dana groans, pulling him down on top of her.

“Why do you love me like that is the better question?”  Jensen teases, kissing down her neck.  He grabs his pants and pulls his wallet out, digging through to find a condom.  

“Shit, last one.”  He says holding it out to her.

She laughs taking it and tearing it open.  “Better make it good then.”  She says as she rolls it over his cock.

Dana adjusts her leg so it’s pressed against his abs and uses it to flip him so he is sprawled on the bed under her.  

“Fuck that’s hot, Dana.”  

She places her finger over his lips.  “No more talking.”

She shifts down his body, kissing along his neck and down his chest and taking his cock in her hand.  Swirling her tongue over his nipple he lets out a low hum in response and as he does she guides him into her, clenching her internal walls around his hardness as he fills her.  She rocks her hips against him, bracing herself on his chest. Jensen slides his hands up her sides and to her breasts.  He palms them and then takes her nipples between his thumb and index fingers and rolls the brown nubs, making them harden under his touch.  She arches back, leaning on his thighs, continuing to rock against him. His hand moves back down her body, one resting on her hip the other probing her cunt, his large fingers circling her clit.

An orgasm takes hold of her, she cries out clenching, trembling against him.  Her movements still for a moment, as she breathes through it.  

Jensen goes to sit up, take over for her.  “Dana, can I just …”

She pushes him back down.  “No, you can’t.”  

She stands up and turns around, guiding his cock inside of her again this time facing towards his feet.  The angle is different slightly more awkward, but Dana feels tighter, more full.  Jensen groans and grabs hold of her hips as she starts riding him again, rolling her hips against his.  She braces her self with one hand against Jensen’s thigh and with the other she works her clit.  

He is mesmerized by her, this tiny, ferocious woman, who for some reason has chosen him, riding him.  Her ass rolling against him.  She clenches suddenly her body stiffening, throwing her head back and moaning loudly.  He comes with her, spilling inside her.

She climbs off him and jumps off the bed.  “That was good. Thanks, Jake.”  She says patting him on the leg.  “I’m gonna go have a shower.”

Jensen jumps up and follows her, tossing the used condom into the trash.  

“Can I join you?”

“Yeah.  Okay.”

When they are both under the hot water Jensen wraps his arms around her.  He expects her to shrug him off, but instead, she relaxes into his embrace.

“Hey, Dana. When you said you loved me, why did you do that?”

“I dunno, Jake.  I guess because I do.  I thought we were gonna die.  It just bloody slipped out, didn’t’ it?”

“You thought we were going to die?  But I was there.”

She pulls away from him, turning and looking up into his blue eyes. “That’s probably why I thought we were gonna die, innit?”

Jensen laughs.  “How do you know though?  That you love me?”

“Jake.”  She groans falling back against him.

“No but really.  You’re kind of a crappy girlfriend, Dana.”

“Jake!”  

“But really, you just called me by my first name three times in a row.  I think that’s the first time you’ve ever done that.  Let’s face it, of the two of us, I’m the one who’s more into this boyfriend/girlfriend thing.  But you told me you love me.”

“I’m just not that kind of person Jake.  Doesn’t mean I don’t like you.”

“Love me.”

She shoves him.  “This is hard for me, Jake.  If you aren’t ready to say it, I don’t want you to.  I do though … you know …”

“Love me.”  He grins.

She shoves him again.  “You’ll know when …  _if_  … you’re ready.  Then you can say it if you want.  This isn’t a race.”

“Kind of glad we fucked everything up yesterday,”  Jensen says squeezing her against him.

She smiles and leans up to kiss him.  “Yeah, me too.”


	4. Soccer Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have no completed the main part of the story and from here on it gets domestic, which was never my plan but I do really like the standalone pregnancy scare chapter coming up.
> 
> All these chapters are prompts I received for the characters.
> 
> This Prompt:  
> I would love to know what would happen if Jake took Dana to one of his niece's soccer games?

Jensen was getting impatient.   Kick off was in less than an hour and Dana still hadn’t gotten out of bed.  He was so excited to take her, she still hadn’t met his sister and niece.  He also didn’t want to miss the start of the game.  

He crawled up onto the bed next to her and pushed her towards the side of the bed. “Dana, get up.  We need to get to the Soccer.”

Dana groaned and hit him with a pillow.  “It’s called Football, Jensen.”

“Not here it isn’t.  Get out of bed.”

Dana rolled out of bed and stood blinking up at Jensen.  “What the bloody hell are you wearing?”

Jensen held the corners of his pink t-shirt and pulled it out flat so she could see the image better.  “The Petunias.  That’s Chloë’s team.  I have one for you too.”

“Oh.  Great.”

Dana went and had a shower.  She was quick, but the entire time Jensen paced the room. He was nervous.  What if Sarah hated her?  What if she hated Sarah? What if she got embarrassed by how into the game he got?

Dana came out and poked him in the side.  “You think me and your sister won’t get along don’t ya?”  

Jensen shrugged. “No.  I’m scared you won’t.  I think she’ll like you.  You don’t like anyone.  So same ol’ same ol’.”

Dana laughed wriggling into a pair of shorts.  “I like you.”

“You  _love_  me.”

“Only sometimes.  Don’t worry, Jensen.  I’ll be on my best behavior.” Dana pulled the pink ‘Petunias’ shirt on over her head.  It was probably three sizes too big for her, and completely covered the shorts she was wearing.  “How do I look?”

“Like girlfriend material.”

Dana punched him.

* * *

The girls were already on the field when they arrived.  Jensen and Dana climbed to the back of the benches and sat beside his sister Sarah.

“Jake, I was worried you weren’t going to make it.”  Sarah said pecking her brother on the cheek.

“Wouldn’t miss it.”  Jake grinned.   “Sarah, this is Dana.”

Dana and Sarah greeted each other in that awkward way you do when you meet the person, someone, you love also loves.  Dana sat beside Jensen and they watched the game.  

One of the girls from the Daisies grabbed hold of the shirt of one of the Petunias, holding her back.  Jensen shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  He wanted to yell out so badly.  Get the ref to notice.  

Dana was on her feet.  “Shirt holding!  Ref, are you bloody blind?”  She screamed.  

And it was on.

“Offside!”

“She took a dive!  You can’t be serious, Ref!  Open your eyes!”

“Tripping!”

“She’s throwing elbows!”

The people around them started given them dirty looks.  Sarah sat next to her brother smirking the whole time.  

It was ten minutes into the second half when both Jensen and Dana were thrown out.  They waited in the parking lot.  Dana had somehow ended up with a soccer ball and they kicked it around the lot.  Dana showing off the fact she was actually really good at juggling soccer balls.

Chloë and Sarah came out and found them after the game.  

“How’d you go, Chlo?”  Jensen asks putting his niece in a headlock.

“We won uncle Jake.”  She beamed.

“Of course you did.”

Dana was bouncing the soccer ball from one knee to another.  

“Can you show me how to do that?”  Chloë asked.  

Dana grinned and headed the ball to the girl.  “Yeah.  Of course.”

Jensen stood with his sister as he watched Dana really surprisingly patiently teach his niece how to juggle the ball.

“I like her, Jake,”  Sarah said, hooking her arm around Jensen’s elbow.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I think maybe you guys were made for each other.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What if they had a pregnancy scare?

Dana stood in the shower letting the water wash over her.  She squeezed some shampoo into her hand and the scent seemed to overwhelm her.  She staggered out of the shower, crouched over the toilet and threw up.

Jensen appeared behind her and pulled her hair back behind her head.  

“You okay, sweetie?”  He asked, patting her back as she heaved over the bowl.

“Obviously not.” She said when her stomach finally seemed to calm.  “Bloody hell, that came out of nowhere.  What did I eat?”

Jensen helped her to her feet.  “I don’t know.  We ate the same thing together right? Was it the shrimp tacos?”  

Dana hopped back in the shower and rinsed her mouth with the spray.  “You had three times as many as I did.  Why aren’t you sick?”

Jensen stripped off his clothes and climbed in behind her running his hands up along her back.  “Because I’m a manly man.  And you’re just a tiny girl.”

Dana elbowed him, and he slipped a little.  She had to catch him to steady him before he fell.  “Shit sorry, Jake.”

“I nearly died, woman!”  He yelped.

“I dunno.  Maybe it wasn’t the tacos.  Maybe I’m just getting sick.  I feel a bit achy.”  

“Maybe you’re pregnant.”  Jensen teased.  “Let me see.”  He put his hands on her breasts and squeezed them.  “They do feel bigger.”

Dana giggled and turned on him.  “Don’t even joke about that.”  

“Well, I am such a manly man.  Maybe your birth control isn’t strong enough to block my super manly sperm.”

“That’s not how birth control works, Jensen.”  Dana laughed.  Then the thought crashed down on her.  “Shit!  My birth control!”

She jumped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and dashed into the bedroom, digging through her bedside cabinet.  Jensen wandered out looking bemused. “What’s the problem, baby?”

“Baby.  That’s the problem.  I bloody well bloody forgot all about my bloody birth control.  I haven’t taken it for over two months.”  She shouted. She wanted to blame him for this.  She knows it’s not his fault at all.

“You what? Dana!”  Jensen yelps.  “Dana!”  He couldn’t think of anything else to say he just stared at her opened mouthed.  “Dana!”

“I  _know_ , Jensen!  What are we gonna do?”  She cried.   “I knew the pill was a bad idea.  I am shit at remembering shit like that.  Bloody, doctor.”

“Dana!” Jensen said again.   She picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

“I  _know_ , Jensen.”

Jensen sat down on the bed next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.  “Dana?”

“I swear to god, if you say, Dana, one more time, I’m going to punch you in the dick.”

“Sweetie. What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know, Jensen!”  She yelled. “Oh god!  We can’t be parents!  Look at us!”

“I don’t know.  I can see you with kids.  You’re pretty good with the girls on Chloë’s soccer team.  Chloë said you’re the best coach they ever had.” Jensen said rubbing her arm.  

“Football team.”  Dana corrected him.  “That’s not the same, is it?  Those are kids.  They aren’t babies.  I spend three hours a week with them. Then they go home to their families.”

Jensen looked at his feet, he wanted to make this okay, but he didn’t know how.  “Maybe we’re getting ahead of ourselves, Dana.  When was the last time you had your … you know.”

“My period?”  Dana asked.  Jensen nodded enthusiastically.  “Bloody hell!  Jensen!  You can’t even say period!  How can you be a dad?  What if it’s a girl and I die, and you have to tell her about periods? How can we do this?”

She fell back on the bed and covered her face with her hands.  Jensen just started laughing.

“That is so elaborate.”  He giggled.  He lay down beside her and ran his hand over her stomach.  “I promise I’ll practice saying  _period_  if we have a daughter and you die.  But, like, when was it?”

“I can’t remember.  I never keep track of that shit.”  She paused thinking.  “I seriously can’t remember.  What is wrong with me?”

“I’ll go out and buy some tests.  Okay?  Then we’ll know.”  He jumped up, and she grabbed his hand.  

“Jake.” She said quietly.

“What?”

“I don’t really think you’d be a bad dad.”

He leaned in and kissed her.  “Thank you.”

“It’s just really scary, innit?”  

He nodded and she let him go.

* * *

Jensen burst through the bedroom door, he had a bag full of things from the drug store. Dana hadn’t moved since he left.  She just lay, hanging half off the bed, wrapped in a towel staring at the ceiling.

“Dana?” Jensen said softly.   “Are you dead?”

“I wish I was dead.”  She replied.

“I got you some presents.  Look.”  

She sat up and peered into the bag.  Inside was a small remote-controlled car, some Hershey’s Kisses, a Pez dispenser in the shape of Sulley from Monster’s Inc, a bottle of strawberry flavored milk and the pregnancy tests.

“You bought all this for me?”  Dana asked.

Jensen nodded and kissed her forehead.  

“I love you, Jake.” She said.

“I love you too.”

Dana pulled out the tests.  “I better go do this then.”

Jensen sat on the bed and waited for Dana to come out.  He pulled the remote-controlled car from the box and set it up.  Dana came back out and sat down next to him, putting the tester on the bedside table. Jensen offered her the car’s controller.

“What do we do if it’s positive?”  Dana asked.  Her voice is hollow.  She started driving the car and it immediately hit the wall knocking its wheels out of alignment.  Jensen picked it up, pulled one of the many electronics tool kits he had hidden around their apartment out from under the bed and started fiddling with the car.  

“I dunno, babe.  What do you wanna do?”

“We can’t have a baby, can we?  I can’t even remember to take bloody birth control.  How can I look after a baby?” She leaned over and watched Jensen, he’d pulled the car open and was inspecting the wiring.  “Please don’t solder in the bedroom, babe.”

“I wasn’t gonna.  Just looking.”  He put the back on the car again and put it on the ground.  Dana pressed on the controls, the car did a donut and then spun off under the bed.   “I kind of like the idea of having kids.  But if you really don’t want to, I’ll support your decision to, you know?”

“I want them too.  But not now.  Now’s too soon, innit?  It’s too much pressure.”

Jensen shrugged and pulled the car free again.  He took the controller off Dana and started driving it around in figures of eight on the bedroom floor.   “Now?  Later?  What difference does it make?  I love you, Dana.  I kinda want it to be you and me.”

Dana put her foot out and the car banged into it.  They both started giggling and Jensen pulled her into a hug.  

“We’ve never talked about that stuff though.”  She said.  “Being you and me.  We just kind of fell into living together by accident.  We were supposed to break up after a month.”

“Is that how you see us?  An accident?  Did you want to break up?” Jensen asked putting the controller down.

Dana shook her head.  “We were an accident.  But not all accidents are bad.”

“Well, maybe this accident doesn’t have to be bad either.”  Jensen smiled. “How long has it been?”

“I guess we can look.”  

They picked up the test.  

“It has one line,”  Jensen said.  “What does that mean?”

“I don’t know,”  Dana said giggling.  She got up and went to find the box.  Jensen sat staring down at the test.

Dana stood in the door, the box in her hand.  She frowned.  “One means negative.”

“That’s good, isn’t it?  Now we don’t have to worry.”  Jensen said.  He tried to smile, but couldn’t quite manage it.

“Yeah. Negative is what we wanted.”

“Then why do I feel so sad?”

Dana shook her head.  “I don’t know.  But I feel it too.”


	6. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I would like to ask for a drabble or a chapter ( you decide ) , where they become parents :') pwease!

Jensen and Dana slept soundly.  The last eight months or so had been a roller coaster for them.  After the negative pregnancy result, Dana had just gotten sicker and sicker.  They’d taken her to the doctor.  The first assumption was a flu.  She didn’t get better.  

She ended up being hospitalized because she became physically unable to hold down food.  The word cancer was thrown out like it meant nothing and it wouldn’t affect them negatively at all.  They took blood work to check for everything.  They thought the worse.  This was it.  She was dying.  The six months they’d had was all they were going to get together.

Turns out she was pregnant after all.  Their first thought was relief.  Then they freaked out again.  All the concerns they’d initially had gone into overdrive.  They’d only been together for six months.  It was too much pressure.  They weren’t ready.  Dana wasn’t even a US Citizen, her residency was temporary.  They were too immature to be parents.

To add to that, Dana’s pregnancy was not an easy one.  She was in and out of hospital all the time.  Her iron levels dropped dramatically.  She was throwing up more than she could keep down.  She started losing weight alarmingly quickly.

The two of them seriously considered termination.  They made an appointment at the clinic and Dana cried as they made their way through the crowd of protesters.  Jensen tried to remain stoic and strong for her, but the whole time he felt like he was going to break down.  The doctor told them maybe they should go home and think about it more because obviously, the decision was affecting them very strongly.  That they could call back tomorrow and she’d fit them back in.  They took her advice and the next day they didn’t call.  Even though they had hundreds of reasons to have an abortion and only one to continue the pregnancy, that one was enough.  They were already in love with their baby.  Even if it was stupid and things would be hard, they would face it together.

In her third trimester when she finally started to feel better and wasn’t having to be constantly admitted to the hospital, they decided they needed to move.  So the stress of finding a new home was put on them.  It took a month for them to find something they were happy with.  It was a little three bedroom cottage with a garden and a shed that they could do their electronics tinkering in.

They moved and painted one room a pale yellow with a mural of a cartoon version of Nikolai Tesla.  Also, some dinosaurs.  Dinosaurs were important.  They bought a crib and a change table.  Their friends gave them things like toys, clothes, diapers and a pram.  

Now finally, here they were, content and ready for baby Jensen’s imminent arrival.  Jensen slept spooned up against Dana.  His arm draped over her, and his hand on her stomach.  Dana hugged a body pillow, her leg hooked over it.  It was the only way she could get comfortable any more.  

A storm had started in the middle of the night.  It was fierce, the rain pummeled down on their roof, the thunder rattling the windows.  The wind was causing the trees to bend ominously outside.

A loud thunderclap woke Dana up with a start.  She lay for a moment trying to get back to sleep.  Gradually she realized that she was soaking wet.

She sat up feeling the mattress and shoved Jensen.   “Jensen, wake up.”

He rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head.  She started kicking him towards the side of the bed.  “Jensen.  I think my water broke.”

Jensen sat up suddenly looked at her and then suddenly scrambled backward falling off the bed.  “Shit!  Dana!  We gotta go!  Where’s your bag?”  He started digging through their closet looking for her bag.

“Jensen, calm down. I think we need to call the hospital first.  I’m not having contractions or anything.”  Dana said getting out of bed.  “I’ll uh, go call, and you clean up here, please.”

Dana went and called the hospital.  They told her to take her time, have a shower and the come in.  

Dana wandered back into the bedroom.  Jensen was just pulling the mattress off the bed to air out.  “Well, do we have to go?”  He asked, dancing from one foot to the other.

“Yeah, but no rush. Bloody hell.  What time is it anyway?”   She started stripping off her pajamas and threw them into the pile with the dirty sheets.

“It’s five,”  Jensen answered.  

Dana groaned loudly.  “I’m gonna go shower.”

While Dana showered Jensen put the sheets on to wash.  Setting the timer so it wouldn’t start up while she was still using the water.  He grabbed the hospital bag and her phone and charger and put them in the car.  While Dana dressed he called Coug to tell him what was happening.

“You ready?”  He asked jumping from one foot to another.  

“Yeah, yeah.  Come on.”

They ended up sitting around the hospital for hours.  They played Minecraft together, making a machine that launched sheep into the sky and laughed every time wool and mutton exploded onto the ground.

It was mid-afternoon when Dana’s contractions started.  She wasn’t even positive that’s what they were, to begin with.  She just had around half a minute of discomfort in her back.  It wasn’t until one in the morning when they hit her full force and they moved her to the labor ward.  

Dana paced the ward for the first hour of her active labor.  Clutching Jensen every time a contraction hit.

“We are never, ever having sex again.”  She moaned, mid-contraction.  

“I understand,”  Jensen said, kissing her on the head.

By the second hour, she was just exhausted.  She’d been up for so long. They put a chair in the shower and she sat under the water leaning forward into Jensen.   Any time a contraction hit he’d press the shower head onto the small of her back, and let her bite down on his arm.  

Dana kept dozing off only to be woken again a couple of minutes later by another contraction.  When the nurses would come in and tell her what a good job she was doing she’d hiss at them.  Jensen smiled apologetically and started saying ‘I wouldn’t’ any time a new person came into the room.

When transition hit they made Dana move back to the delivery room.  She leaned over the bed, still unwilling to do the lie back with your feet in stirrups thing.

“I can’t do this, Jensen.”  She cried as another contraction wore off.

“You’re doing great, babe.”  He said rubbing her back.

She balled her hand into a fist and punched him, connecting with his groin.  He dropped to the ground, holding back the urge to vomit from the pain.

“You punched me in the dick.”  He groaned, curling himself up into the fetal position.

Dana started laughing, but it was quickly cut off by another contraction. She crawled up onto the bed on her knees and pressed her face into the mattress.  One of the nurses helped Jensen to his feet.

“Okay mommy, time to push.”  A nurse said.

 _“I can’t!”_ Dana cried, bearing down.

Jensen stood behind her watching as their son’s head started to show.   “Oh my god, Dana!  You should see this!  It’s like a horror movie!”

“Jensen, I am literally going to murder you.   When that baby is out of me, I’m taking it’s umbilical cord and choking you with it.”

Jensen clapped his hands.  “Actual horror movie death!”

Dana pushed and the baby’s head appeared.  

“Seriously, Dana!  You should see!”  Jensen said.  “I’ll take a photo.”

“Don’t you bloody well dare take a photo!”  Dana screeched.

One more push and their son was in the world.   The nurse clamped the cord and Jensen cut it, jumping up and down with excitement.

Dana rolled onto her back and they put her son onto her chest.  

“Hello, Maxwell.”  She said.  She suddenly didn’t feel tired or angry. Just in love.

“Maxwell?” Jensen asked.

“Like James Clerk Maxwell.”

“That’s perfect, Dana.”  Jensen came around behind her and touched their son on the cheek. “We made this.”  He said kissing Dana on the head.

“We did.  You’ve made some stellar things, Jake.  But not like this.”

There was a flurry of activity. Dana had to deliver the placenta and she and Jake went full nerd as the nurse agreed to check it in front of them.  Dana had a slightly unsuccessful first attempt at breastfeeding.  Maxwell was taken away to be cleaned up and measured.  He was given a Vitamin K injection and his first vaccination.  He was then given to Jake while Dana had another shower and put on clean clothes.

As Dana was being wheeled to their room Jensen turned to her.  “You punched me in the dick, Dana.”  He said.

“I don’t know why you’re surprised.  Didn’t I say I was going to when we first met?”

Jake started laughing.  “I guess you did.”  He paused for a moment as they were guided into their room.  “Hey Dana, we’re parents.”

She climbed out of the wheelchair and collapsed onto the bed.   “I know.  Scary, innit?”

Jake ran his finger down his sleeping son’s face.  “I dunno.  I’m not sure I’m scared at all.”


	7. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sex in an Elevator

Jensen had been called in for a mission.  It happened.  It was his job after all.  Then they’d come to her.  Apparently, the compound they were being sent to take out had an unusual security system.  It required two people to access it from two different physical locations.  So they came to the best to ask for help.  The best was her.

She turned them down.  She and Jensen had a kid now.  She couldn’t just take off and risk both their lives at once.  What if they were killed?  Then Max would be an orphan.  It was completely irresponsible to risk that.

They insisted.  

She turned them down again.  Surely they had other tech experts in the army?  It wasn’t like they needed her specifically.  She wasn’t even in the army.  If things hadn’t gone they were she’d still be a spy for England so she wouldn’t even be available for them freelance.

They’d offered her a lot of money.

Jensen pleaded with her to go.  He thought it would be fun to work with each other again.  He assured her they would be safe.  That Sarah would take really good care of Max.  They’d come home to him safe and sound.

She finally relented and here she was.  In the back of the noisiest most uncomfortable Hummer in the whole world.

“You look really hot, Dana,”  Jensen said.

Dana laughed.  “Thanks, Jensen.  That’s certainly what I was most concerned about.”  

“Do we all know the plan?  Dana?”  Clay asked.

Dana rolled her eyes.  He kept doing this.  She guessed he was feeling extra responsible for her because she wasn’t one of them.  It just made her feel like he thought she was stupid.  

“Take out security, come back to the car.  I’m not a bloody idiot.  That is why you hired me, innit?”  Dana asked.  

Clay laughed and pulled the vehicle to a stop.  Dana grabbed her equipment and climbed out.  She pulled out her pistol and check it was loaded and ready to fire.  Jensen caught her and pulled her against him.

“I’m fuckin’ serious right now, Dana.  You’re sexy as hell.”  He purred in her ear.  

Dana pushed him away from her.  “Okay.  Later when we aren’t dead we can do all the bad things.  Get your head in the game now.”

Jensen laughed.  “This is me with my head in the game.”  He leaned in and pecked her on the lips.  “Stay safe, sweetie.”

He turned to leave and Dana grabbed his hand.  “Jensen?”

He looked back at her with that goofy grin on his face.  “You stay safe too.  We have to go home.”  He winked at her and she let go of his hand.

Dana ran keeping to the tree line and made her way to the security panel she needed to crack.  She waited for the signal standing behind a tree.  There was an explosion and she heard the people in the compound start yelling and running around and she sprang into action.  

She ran to the security tower and took out two guards as they opened the tower door, before heading up the stairs.  There was one guard still in the tower and she disposed of him easily too.  Her adrenaline was pumping.  She hadn’t actually done this kind of thing for a couple of years now, and even when she did work for MI6 she didn’t tend to do this kind of thing.  She stayed in the building and hacked things remotely while she monitored comms.  

She opened her computer and plugged it into their system.  

“Red Tail 2 in position,”  Dana said over comms.  

There was a brief pause before Jensen’s voice came in over the comms.  “Red Tail 1 in position.  Let’s do this thing.”

Dana started typing.  Her fingers flying over the keyboard as she worked her way around the security system with the help of the program she and Jensen had written together.  

“What’s taking so long?”  Clay asked.

“Now, now boss.  She’s a lady, and she needs romancing.  You can’t just force her legs open.”  Jensen replied.

Dana snorted as she tried not to laugh at her idiot boyfriend.  

“Okay, I’m in.  Waiting on you, Redtail 1.”  Dana said as she got the key sequence to shut down the whole complex.

There was a wait for the count of ten and Jensen’s voice came through her headset.  “I’m in.  Let’s fuck shit up.”

They counted down together and shut down the system.

“That’s right who’s your daddy?”  Jensen said.

“Get off the comms, you idiot.”  Pooch laughed.

Dana headed back down the stairs and into the jungle surrounding the compound.  “Red Tail 2, clear.”

Dana waited. She counted in her head.  She didn’t want to go back to the Humvee until she knew Jensen was clear.  She got to 30 and started to panic.

“Red Tail 1 are you clear?”  She asked.

There was no answer.  

“Shikra, have you got eyes Red Tail 1?”  Dana said, trying to cover the panic she felt in her voice.

“Nada,”  Cougar answered.

Dana’s chest hurt.  She circled around to the other side of the compound.  There were people everywhere.  Then she saw him.  Jensen was on his knees, his hands over his head.  One man had a gun to Jensen’s temple.  Jensen was talking but she couldn’t hear what he was saying.  

Dana aimed and fired.  Hitting the guy threatening her boyfriend in the middle of the back.  He fell and Jensen reacted quickly taking out the other guy.  He ran into the jungle and Dana flung herself into his arms.  

“We aren’t clear yet, Boo,”  Jensen said, grabbing her hand and running back in the direction of the Humvee.

They made it back to the car and Dana pushed him against the door and hit him with both hands in the shoulders.  “You bloody idiot.”  She cried.  “You could have been killed.”

“You saved me, Dana,”  Jensen said, a smile forming on the corners of his lip.  “I am so fucking turned on right now.”

Dana leaned her head against Jensen’s chest and started to cry.  “Jake, I swear to god.  Never again.  I am never coming with you on a mission again.”

Jensen hugged her, wrapping her tightly in his arms.  “If you didn’t come I’d be dead, Dana.”

“Yeah well … I am bloody good at this.”

* * *

The team made it back to base, a little battered but triumphant.  After their debrief they went their separate ways to sleep it off before being taken home.  Jensen and Dana waited for the elevator to come.  Jensen was singing.  Again.

 _“… she took the midnight train goin’ anywhere…”_  He sang.

“Jensen, please.  For the love of God.”  Dana groaned.

 _“… Just a city boy…”_    The elevator reached their floor and they got on board.   “ _Born and raised in South Detroit …_ ”

The doors closed and Dana turned on Jensen.  “If you stop singing, I will hit that emergency stop button and fuck you right here, right now.”

Jensen’s mouth snapped shut.  Dana reached behind her and leaned back on the emergency stop.  

Jensen stalked over to her and she started unfastening her pants.  “You gotta be quick, Jensen.”

“I don’t do quick.”  Jensen said, dropping his own pants to the ground and pushing Dana against the wall.

“That’s right you do …”  

“Super quick.  Yeah, yeah.  Funny the first 30 times, Dana.”  Jensen said.  Dana had pulled her pants free and Jensen lifted her, resting her ass on the railing that ran along the walls of the elevator.

They kissed.  It was furious and hungry.  Dana poured all her fears into that kiss.  The anger that things might have gone wrong.  All the relief that they were safe.  That their son still had parents.  She pulled him into her, biting at his lips.  

He moved a hand to her pussy, stroking between her folds.

“Jake.  Hurry.”  Dana breathed.  “No time for foreplay.”

Jensen laughed, which made Dana start laughing too.  He pushed his cock against the entrance of her cunt.  She shifted against him leaning back against the mirror on the wall and he entered her.  

He thrust into her, hard and fast.  As he did they watched themselves in the endless reflections of themselves of the two parallel mirrors.  They watched as Jensen’s ass rolled and rocked against Dana’s hips.  They watched Dana’s face contort as the pressure of her oncoming orgasm built in her stomach.  They watched each other watching. Their eyes dark and full of need.  

“Oh fuck, Jake.  Please.”  Dana cried, pressing her face into his neck.  Jensen pulled out of her and spun her around facing the mirror.  He entered her again.  Slightly more awkwardly given the height difference, but he managed to find an angle that worked.  He snaked his arm around her waist and between her legs.  His fingers found her clit and he rolled them over it.  

Dana came, gripping onto the railing of the elevator with all her strength.  Her core muscles clenched and she sent Jensen over too.  He came, spilling inside of her.

The elevator started again with a rattle and they quickly pulled their pants back on.  Dana had only just managed to get her fly up when the doors opened onto their floor.  

They stepped out and headed towards the barracks.  “That was awesome, Dana.”  Jake chirped.

Dana smiled up at him and took his hand.  “It was pretty awesome.”

As they walked along hand in hand Dana started to sing.   _“Just a small town girl living in a lonely world.”_   She caught herself and swore under her breath as Jensen started laughing.  “Damnit Jensen, now it’s in my head.”

Jensen hooked his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a headlock.  _“She took the midnight train goin’ anywhere!”_


	8. Christmas 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas with Dana and Jake

“What do you wanna have for Christmas dinner?  You Brits eat Turkey right?”  Jensen asked, flopping down on the couch next to Dana.  He’d just managed to get Maxwell off to sleep and was excited to get the holiday planning underway.

“Brits might.  But I’ve never celebrated Christmas so you can do what you want.”  Dana said without looking up from her book.  

Jensen’s jaw dropped.  “You’ve never celebrated Christmas?”  

Dana gazed at Jensen over her glasses.  “My parents are Muslim.”

“You’re Muslim?  Dana… I kinda feel like maybe I should already know this about you.  What the fuck kind of shitty boyfriend am I?”  

Dana kissed him on the cheek.  “I’m not Muslim.  I ain’t nuffin am I?”

Jensen laughed.  “You full on morphed into Dick Van Dyke then.”  

Dana scowled and hit him.  

Jensen started playing with Dana’s hand drawing circles on her palm and running his thumb down her fingers.  “So, um… do you not want to do Christmas?”

“We can do whatever.  I seriously don’t care either way.  As long as you don’t expect me to go to church with you.”  Dana replied.  “Why what were you thinking?”

Jensen grinned.  “Oh, you’re going to love it.”

* * *

Jensen worked busily on the roof.   He’d double check the blueprints they made and then staple gun a string of lights into place and repeat the process.  He was rugged up against the cold.  A thick jacket on and a beanie pulled down over his ears.  His nose was pink from the cold and he was cursing the fact he needed to wear fingerless gloves to do this job.  It felt like he was losing feeling to his fingers.  

Dana was on the ground with her own plans and was soldering different strings of lights together and testing them to make sure they did what they were supposed to.  She’d then wrap them and put them in piles labeling them for each grid reference.   

It took well over a week of constant work before they were done.  They’d stay up ridiculously late planning and working on a computer program.  When they were finished there barely seemed like an inch of their cottage wasn’t covered in lights.  They spread out through the garden, creating paths through the lawn, spiraling up trees, twisting around their garden fence.

They invited Jensen’s sister Sarah and niece Chloe around along with the other Losers.  The group stood across the road in the dark, huddled together to keep warm.

“This better be good, Jensen,”  Clay growled.  “I did not drive all the way out to this shitty ‘burb to freeze my nuts off.”

“Hey, boss.  There are kids here.”  Pooch scolded, jiggling his daughter on his hip.

Clay held his hands up.  “Mea Culpa.”  

Jensen stepped out into the street.  “Thanks, everyone for coming out.  You are about to witness art in it’s purest form.  When we first started down the path of creating this visual masterpiece…”

“Get on with it, Jensen!”  The crowd jeered.

“I couldn’t have done this without, Dana.  Love you, boo.”  Jensen quickly added.  He opened his laptop on his leg and typed something in.  

Music exploded out of the loudspeakers.  The lights on the house flickered along with the beat.

_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world…_

People from the neighboring houses came out to see what was going on.  By the end of the song, the street was filled with people. Children were dancing to the music in the middle of the road and when the final chords of the song played out everyone started cheering.

“Alright.  I have to admit.  That was impressive.”  Clay said, clapping Jensen on the shoulder.

The lights were just the beginning of Jensen’s plans.  They decorated the house, put up a tree.  Jensen purchased a series of Christmas onesies for Maxwell.  A reindeer, a snowman, Santa, an elf.  Jensen started to wear ugly Christmas sweaters.  Often with sex jokes knitted somewhere into them.  

They braved the mall.  Dana could have done without that if she was honest.  Jensen insisted on a Santa photo for Maxwell.  Maxwell cried the whole time.  For some reason, that somehow made it better.

They overdid it on the gift buying.  It was always Jensen’s thing to buy gifts.  Having an excuse was unleashing actual Santa onto his family and friends.  Their tree ended up looking like a Macy’s window display.  

For some reason, on Christmas night Jensen insisted on putting out milk and cookies for Santa.  

“You know he’s not real, right?”  Dana said, filling a glass with milk.

“Shhh… it’s for Max.”  Jensen scolded.

Dana laughed.  “He’s three months old, ya knob.”  

Jensen came over and stroked his hand over Max’s head and kissed him.  “Don’t listen to your, mommy.  She’s pretty but she’s kinda mean.”

Dana hit him.  “Are you done?  Can I put him down now?”

“Yep, all set,”  Jensen said.

Dana disappeared with Maxwell and reappeared a little while later.  Jensen was sitting on the table eating one of the cookies.  

“Hey don’t eat them without me.”  Dana scolded.

Jensen held a cookie out to her.  “But you don’t believe in Santa.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense, ya bloody idiot.”  

Jensen slid off the table and sauntered over to her.  “Have you liked your first Christmas?”

Dana shrugged.  “It’s been alright.  Kinda weird.  Like being back at school and being made to color in pictures of Santa.  But I do like how much you like it.”

Jensen leaned down and hovered his mouth over Dana’s.   “You still up for visiting Sarah and Clo tomorrow for lunch?”  

“Uh huh.  Now stop talking about your sister.”  Dana said.

Their lips met and he lifted her from the floor putting her on the table as they kissed.  Their mouths moved slowly, languidly.  Taking this moment of peace and quiet to really appreciate each other.  Jensen’s hand slipped under her shirt and lifted it over her head.  

He traced his fingers over her breasts.   “Can I touch ‘em yet?”  

Dana shook her head.  “Now less than ever.  That kid bites.”

“But I wanna bite too,”  Jensen whined.  

“You can bite other places.”

Jensen licked up her neck and bit just below her jaw.  “Here?”

Dana hummed.  “Uh huh.”

He kissed along her collarbone biting just at the corner of her neck.  “Here?”

She squirmed, grinding against his cock.  It pressed against her through their jeans. “Yes.”

He kissed down her chest and along her stomach, biting her on the side.  She squealed.  “Here?”

“No, you complete arse.”  She yelped.

Jensen laughed and continued kissing her.  He unfastened her jeans and pulled both them and her panties off in one go, nearly pulling her off the table.

He grabbed her leg and ran his tongue up her inner thigh biting just as he reached her hips.  She groaned lying back on the table.  “Here?”  He asked.

“Yes.”  She breathed.  “Fuck, Jensen.”

He slipped his tongue between her folds and ran up and down, circling and flicking at her clit with it before biting it.  Dana moaned arching of the table and gripping at his hair.  “There.”  She cried.  

Jensen chuckled and pushed his middle finger inside of her.  He pumped it in and out while he tongued at her clit.  As she started to lose control, writhing under him, he curled his finger, pushing hard against her g-spot and dragging it down.  He repeated the process again and again.  Curl, press, drag.  Her toes curled and she clamped her knees around his head.  The sounds she made became, primal.  Complete base level loss of control moaning.  They spurred him on.  He bit and sucked at her clit.  She came, shoving her fist in her mouth to muffle the guttural scream she made.

Jensen stood and dropped his pants.  He stepped close to the table and dragged Dana to the edge of the table.  He lined his cock up with her entrance and she used her foot to push him away.

“Take off your bloody shirt, Jensen.  How many times?”  

Jensen laughed and pulled his t-shirt off over his head.  Readjusting his glasses and grinning down at her.  “Better, sweetie?”

Dana bit her lip and nodded.  

“Yeah, you like my bod, huh?  Dontcha, Dana?”  Jensen taunted.

“Shut up, Jensen,”  Dana whined.

Jensen slid his cock up and down between Dana’s folds.  “Go on, say it.  Say how hot you think I am.”

“You are incredibly fit, Jensen.  Now please, fuck me.”

Jensen grabbed Dana by the hips and thrust into her.  She gasped and clenched around him.  She grabbed his hands and then linked their fingers together as he fucked her.  They were rough and frantic.  Racing each other to come first.  Dana writhed and arched off the table while Jensen pounded into her.  

“Jake.  Fuck… I need… I need.”  Dana panted.  

Jensen pulled a hand free from hers and began to work her clit.  She came for a second time.  Core clenching and back arching off the table.  Her orgasm pushed Jensen over and he came inside of her.  

After slipping from her, Jensen helped Dana to her feet.  “Is fucking on the table a normal Christmas tradition?”  Dana teased.

“It can be.  We should make it one.”  Jensen answered, hooking his arm around Dana’s shoulder.  

“Okay, I guess Christmas is pretty cool then,”  Dana said.  “We should get some sleep though.  Our spawn is gonna be up in a couple of hours.”

Dana started heading to the bedroom but Jake caught her by the shoulders and spun her to face him.  “Merry Christmas, Dana.”  He said leaning down and kissing her.

“Merry Christmas, Jake.”


End file.
